Last Moments
by xXTiaXx
Summary: L's last moments on earth where they witness his most intimate memories and Misa gets to see the real Light. very fluffy huge hints of LightxL


Last Moments

This is a Death Note/Kuroshitsuji crossover. Ryuk has been replaced by Greil and Rem by Will. This is quite AU and OOC but it still follows episode 25 a little bit. This is just a oneshot but if requested then i may change my mind and do a prequel to it.

Warnings: Yaoi! No Lemons are actually in this but they're hinted. Death and lots of fluff (i was having an off day dont ask) 

Disclaimers: i do not own death note or kuroshitusji if i did there would be lemons all around!  
_

Greil sighs and crosses his arms, annoyed that Will was the one who got to kill L Lawliet. Light glances over at the detective before he is glomped by Misa.  
Not only was Misa excited to see L die because HER Light and Kira would be free to spend all th etime he had free when he wasn't creating a new world with her, but because she had the Eyes she'd get to see his Death Play.  
As L turns to talk to Light, Will writes L's name into his death note, then as L falls of his chair, Light catching him, everyone freezes except Misa, L, Greil and Will.  
A stream of film lit by a ghostly white fog pours out of L's chest. First it takes them to a very old memory. . .

"_Mummy? Mummy wake up! Mummy i'm scared! MUMMY!" the young L screams, shaking his lifeless and bleeding mother. "Mummy please. . ."  
"Oh Laaawwwliii-pop. . . come out come out wherever you are. . ." a strange silhouette of a man appears in the doorway surrounded by flames. "Lawli i want to play a game. . ."  
Suddenly the man falls to the floor and the cowering five year old looks up as a younger Watari walks in, holding a hand out to him. "L you need tto come with me and the policemen. You're safe now." He smiles at him and picks him up gently. "I'm Quillish Whammy."_

Misa cant help but feel extremely guilty as she looks down at L. He'd only been five when his family had been taken away from him so he could empathise with how she felt. Except Misa had been practically an adult when he family had been killed. He's had to grow up without his mummy. . .  
A more recent memory of around 2months ago begins playing. . .

_L sighs and sips at his coffee, tapping away at his laptop quickly. Light turns over. They were on their bed, handcuffed together. "Ryuzaki it's 2am. GO TO SLEEP!" the brunette throws a pillow at him.  
The raven sighs. "Light-kun should know very well that I am an insomniac _(Misa wasn't entirely sure what that meant but knowing Ryuzaki, it was probably perverted)_ and I work whilst Light-kun sleeps."  
Light slams the laptop shut and puts it on the floor. "Ryuzaki am i really your first friend ever?"  
"Yes. Why, does Light-kun think that i am lying?"  
"No." Light shakes his head. "But you always call me Light-kun. Why dont you just call me Light?"  
The raven remains silent for a moment. "I do not know. Light-ku- Light, am i your friend?"  
"Yes but. . . ." he looks down.  
L leans in to him to see how the sentance ended. "But?"  
"I want us to be more than that."_

Misa covers her eyes and Greil covers his nosebleed as the memory turns non-PG13. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew L was a pervert but she didn't think that her Light would do THAT with HIM.  
When that memory comes (AN: hehe comes. . . sorry) to a sweaty and tired end, a memory from the day before begins to play. . .

_The boys were stood in their room, Light looking murderous. "You're telling me to trust you but Ryuzaki, how can i trust you when you go and accuse every single little thing i do as increasing the chance that i'm Kira! So why should i trust you?"  
"Because i __Love __you Light! Whether you __are__ Kira or not. I love you. I dont want you to be Kira." The raven turns away and sits on the bed.  
The brunette sits next to him. "You love me? Good. Because I love you too." _ _they kiss deeply and hold onto each other, both of them knowing it'd be theur last evening together._

"I. . .Love. . .You. . ." L whispers into Lights ear before slowly closing his eyes.  
Misa bursts into tears. "Goodbye Ryuzaki." Light looks up at them more than slightly confused. "Goodbye L. I love. . .I love you too." He places a hand on L's gently then places it on top of his cheek. L weakly places his hand on top of Lights then dies. "I'm sorry." The tears roll down his cheeks freely.  
Misa places a hand on his shoulder gently attempting to comfrot him. Greil looks over at Will briefly then at Light. "Light, Misa saw L's most memorable moments in his life. He had 3 main ones that he relived. Two were about you. He doesn't hate you even in death. Even now his soul can only love you." Misa says softly.  
Light nods slightly, not wanting to move his hand from where it was. Misa sits down next to him and tells him everything that she had seen.

Light clses his eyes as that heart wrenching and memorable memory finishes replaying. Lyign there, bleeding and dying, he opens his eyes one last time to see that L was stood looking at him sadly. He would never be able to be with him, even as souls.  
A single tear rolls down his chin as his heart finally stops.

"_Light, I'll always love you. No matter who or what you or i are. Even in death i'll love you." L cuddles up against Light's chest more so than he alreayd was.  
The brunette wraps his arms around him tightly. "I love you L. Even if i end up in Hell looking up at you, I'll still love you. So please, stop talking the way you are and go to sleep. I'll not leave you i promise but i really need to sleep so sleep."  
_


End file.
